


Girlfriend

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [20]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots</p><p>Day 20</p><p>Maura gets mistaken for Jane's girlfriend, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend

Maura walks into the squad room.

 

"Maura what you still doing here...you didn't have to wait for me."

"How's it going?"

"It's not."

 

Maura takes a seat opposite Jane.

 

"You look like you haven't moved for hours."

"I mean I made some coffee," replies Jane

 

 

Maura stands.

 

"Ok, come on."

"Where we going?"

"To get something to eat," replies Maura

"I'm fine."

"Jane, take a break and you'll come back at it with fresh eyes."

"The dirty robber is closed."

"So we'll find a place that isn't," replies Maura 

 

10 minutes later 

 

"This seems like a good place."

 

Maura and Jane walk inside.

 

"Hi...can we order," asks Maura

"You're in luck I was just about to close the kitchen...two burgers."

"Just one, and two coffees" replies Maura

"Maur."

"I've already eaten."

"Take a seat at a table, I'll be right back." replies The waitress

 

5 minutes later.

The waitress walks over putting two mugs on the table. She pours coffee into the mugs.

 

"Thank you," replies Maura

 

The waitress walks away.

 

"Are you sure that's all you want,"

 

Maura nods. 

 

"You're going to take some food off my plate, aren't you,"

 

Maura takes a sip of her coffee.

10 minutes later The waitress comes over with Jane's food.

 

"I hope we're not keeping you open,"

"No not at all, don't worry you and your girlfriend can stay as long as you like."

"Oh...uh, we're..."

"Thank you," replies Jane

"Let me know if you need anything, else,"

  

The waitress walks away. 

Maura is looking at Jane.

 

"What?"

"Why don't you correct people when they call me your girlfriend."

"Maura, we'd be here forever."

 

Jane takes a bite of her burger.

 

"So it doesn't bother you?."

"No...Maura, you're beautiful. I'd be lucky to have you as a girlfriend,"

 

 

Maura smiles.

 

"You're just saying that because I'm your best friend,"

"No, I'm saying that because I have eyes,"

"Well, I feel the same way about you...in fact I..."

 "What?"

"Nothing," replies Maura

 

Jane takes Maura's hand across the table,

 

"It's Ok you can say it,"

"I don't think I'm brave enough,"

 

Jane runs her thumb across Maura's knuckle.

 

"I love you, Maura. I'm 100% head over heels in love with you,"

 

Maura smiles taking a chip from Jane's plate.

 

"I knew it." 

 

Jane takes another bite of her burger.

Maura puts a hand on Jane's leg and starts moving it up to Jane's thigh 

 

 

"Ok that's it, let's go."

"What about your food," replies Maura

"Oh, I'm still going to eat that."

 

Jane flags down the waitress.

 

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you, can I get this to go."

"Of course...I'll be right back."

 

The waitress comes back 3 minutes later.

 

"That's 5 dollars."

 

Jane gives her money.

 

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," replies Jane

 


End file.
